Jiraiya
Jiraiya 'was one of Konohagakure's legendary Sannin. He was known as the '''Toad Sage '''because of his special affinity with toads. Famed as a hermit and pervert of stupendous skill, Jiraiya has travelled the world in search of knowledge that would help his friends, his series of adult novels, and, ultimatley, the world in its entierty. Background Physical Appearance Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for ''Oil', which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myoboku. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo in his left palm which resembles one that Gama has in his as well. Personality Although he left Konoha for many years, Jiraiya was still loyal to his village. When Konoha found itself in need of a new Hokage after the Third Hokage's death, Jiraiya volunteered to look for Tsunade so that she could be the Fifth Hokage, after turning down the position himself. His reason for refusing the position was, among other things, that he felt unworthy to take the role, since he had failed to save his student Minato Namikaze from dying, as well as him having to conduct more "research". After he found Tsunade, and began to suspect that she might be helping Orochimaru, he made it clear that he would kill her if she betrayed the village, a proof of his loyalty to Konoha. However, once it became clear that Tsunade was still loyal to Konoha, and later accepted the title of Hokage, Jiraiya served as her most trusted adviser, loyal confidant, and a spy into the dealings of Akatsuki and Konoha's enemies. Jiraiya was a self-proclaimed super-pervert with no equal, and a frequent voyeur, going so far as to create the Transparent Escape Technique, to allow him to spy on naked women without being caught (doing "research" as he called it, even as a child). He never actually hid his perversion, and even seemed proud of it, as seen when he told the Third Hokage about it when he was still a child. Despite this, Jiraiya disliked being referred to as the "Pervy Sage" by Naruto Uzumaki in front of others. Jiraiya's perversion had been used against him on occasions, as seen when Naruto got Jiraiya to start training him after a simple display of the Sexy Technique (though Naruto hit a roadblock when Jiraiya wanted him to use the technique around him when training). When Akatsuki members, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigake, tried to distract Jiraiya, they used a hypnotised woman to catch his eye and keep him busy. While their effort initially succeeded, Jiraiya eventually saw through their plot, due solely to the fact that women did not typically express interest in him. His peeping habits had also caused him great injury on one occasion; when caught spying on Tsunade in his younger years, she proceeded to break both of his arms, six of his ribs, and ruptured a number of organs as punishment. As a result of such injuries, Jiraiya now retained a rather healthy fear towards his former team-mate, and usually attempted to suppress his perverted ways when in Tsunade's presence. Despite these perverted tendencies, Jiraiya was in love with Tsunade nonetheless and even as he died, he lamented the fact that he was never able to win her heart. However, despite his one-sided affections for his team-mate, Jiraiya didn't let his feelings cloud his judgment and resolutely stated that he wouldn't hesitate to kill Tsunade should she betray Konoha and help Orochimaru. Some time after leaving Konoha, Jiraiya became the author of a series of adult novels called Icha Icha. The novels were based on his personal experiences in love, that he retold in a comical way. In a filler episode of the anime, Naruto ghost-wrote one of Jiraiya's Icha Icha novels. The book was found to be very popular. This indicates that either Naruto is capable of writing on the same level as Jiraiya, or that Jiraiya's writing abilities were no better than those of a child. Tsunade seemed to suspect that the latter was true, as she noted that a report he wrote as a child, accompanied by crude crayon illustrations, was poorly written. The popularity of the Icha Icha series seemed to have paid off well, as Jiraiya's cheque book revealed that he was fairly wealthy. Despite his wealth, Jiraiya was not above taking Naruto's money and spending it on sake and women. Jiraiya frequently disappeared when Naruto attempted to make him pay. Jiraiya had also been known to show off, even during a fight. This showing off typically included traditional kabuki poses accompanied by dramatic self-introductions, keeping with his hermit theme, even when he was a child. He became annoyed if he was interrupted for whatever reason while trying to strike a pose, which happened frequently. He would summon Gama, however Gama was the only toad he ever summoned that posed along with him. Although he was generally light-hearted and gregarious, Jiraiya could be very serious in a demanding situation, such as fighting Orochimaru, and later, Pain. He was also quite perceptive, as demonstrated when he watched Naruto try to walk over the surface of shallow water; Jiraiya quickly discerned that there was something within Naruto that was disrupting the chakra's circulation through his body. Despite Jiraiya's eccentric behaviour and prowess as a shinobi, he was a strong believer in peace; his hope being to one day end the hatred that plagued the ninja world. Jiraiya also held a great deal of faith in the next generation, and saw them as the solution to this hate. History Powers and Abilities Ninjutsu Prowess *Ninjutsu Master - Jiraiya was well-versed in a variety of ninjutsu types. He could grow and sharpen his hair for offensive and defensive purposes. Jiraiya was taught how to use the Rasengan by Minato, and had since developed a larger variant. He is highly skilled in stealth, espionage, and reconnaissance, even having his own personally made technique known as the Transparent Escape Technique to aid him in such missions (although he mainly uses it to help him spy on women). Kakashi noted that Jiraiya was a specialist when it comes to infiltration and espionage tactics. Apart from his fighting abilities, Jiraiya was very proficient with barrier based techniques. Examples would include Barrier: Canopy Method Formation, which allowed him to detect all movements within a wide radius and block attacks, and Barrier: Toad Gourd Prison, which allowed him to trap an enemy inside the belly of a small toad-shaped gourd, the inside of which contains a landscape with a lake of stomach acid. **Nature Transformation - Jiraiya could utilize multiple elements which included Fire Style, Earth Style, Water Style, and Wind Style, as well as Yin Release and Yang Release. Even when low on chakra, he could use Earth Release to create deep swamps that can immobilize opponents as large as Orochimaru's gigantic snakes or as strong as Human Path. His proficiency in Fire Release is great enough to unleash oil-enhanced blasts of flame. With the help of Gamabunta, he could produce a large torrent of fire that filled an entire valley. When in Sage Mode, he could create a lake of burning oil with the help of Fukasaku's Wind Style and Shima's Fire Style. His vast knowledge of ninjutsu allowed him to teach Nagato all five chakra natures (albeit it was a feat made possible by Nagato's Rinnegan). **Toad Techniques - Jiraiya was known as the "Toad Sage", due to his natural affinity for toads, and his utilisation of a number of toad-related techniques. Many typically dealt with summoning toads. He had risen to a level of ability that allowed him to summon Gamabunta or Gamaken. He could even summon the nearly indestructible œsophagus of a great, fire-breathing toad with Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind. Once the technique had been used to cover the area, Jiraiya could control it as he pleased, and used it to trap most ninja. Due to his training with toads, he even gained the ability to spit oil from his mouth. **Fuinjutsu Expert Senjutsu Prowess *Senjutsu Master **Sage Mode Taijutsu Prowess *Taijutsu Expert - While not being his preferred combat method, Jiraiya was still very proficient with taijutsu, capable of stopping some of the individual dogs that split from the Giant Multi-Headed Dog using just his legs. He even learned the taijutsu style of Frog Kumite from the toads. **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Speed and Reflexes **Enhanced Durability **Immense Endurance Flash Step Prowess *Flash Step Expert Intelligence *Keen Intellect - While he would normally come off as goofy, Jiraiya had repeatedly shown himself to be a shrewd man. His intelligence enabled him to track Orochimaru and Akatsuki through the years, and he headed his own spy network all over the Five Great Shinobi Countries for this purpose. He was very knowledgeable in various techniques, able to quickly recognize them and know how to counter them. He also demonstrated being a capable teacher, as even Itachi acknowledged Naruto's growth under Jiraiya's tutelage for three years. Jiraiya was also very skilled in information gathering, as he would constantly relay any important intelligence he acquired to his allies. Chakra Prowess *Immense Chakra Power - Like Naruto, Jiraiya naturally possessed exceptionally large amounts and strong levels of chakra and stamina. Its potency was able to make Naruto back down from chasing after Itachi and Kisame with a single glare and chakra spike. Even with his ability to mould chakra weakened by Tsunade's poison, he could still create a swamp which sank two of Orochimaru's massive snakes and kept it completely immobilised throughout the battle. Though by Jiraiya's own admission, the technique had failed to some extent. Other Skills * Equipment * Relationships Family *Naruto Uzumaki (Godson) Friends/Allies *Tsunade Enemies/Rivals * Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also *Jiraiya/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Human Category:Sannin Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Team Hiruzen Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Ninjutsu Masters Category:Senjutsu Masters Category:Taijutsu Experts Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:Team Naruto (Temporarily Members) Category:Major Characters Category:Mount Myoboku Category:Sage Mode Users Category:Fire Style Users Category:Earth Style Users Category:Heroes Alliance Lieutenants Category:Naruto Series Characters Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Deceased Category:Flash Step Experts Category:All-Around Type Characters